


Teacher's Pet

by Skye



Category: Otogi-Jushi Akazukin
Genre: F/F, Teacher-Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-01
Updated: 2006-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place in episode 4, no spoilers beyond then.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in episode 4, no spoilers beyond then.

Ringo could barely control her disgust when she saw Shirayuki walking in, then pretending to be some kind of teacher. Ringo tried to pretend it was all candy and roses, that is, until Shirayuki put up those ridiculous essay prompts. "Sensei," she said, still trying to maintain a tone of respect. "I must speak with you in private."

"Oh my, how irregular. You must have something important to say then, my adorable little student."

"Kinoshita-san," Ringo modeled proper etiquette.

"Right, right. Hurry and come speak with me then." Shirayuki exited the room with Ringo, leaving the door open only a crack.

"Shirayuki, what do you think you're doing?! Do you think it's that easy to pose as a teacher? What if an actual teacher showed up? What would you say to them then?" Ringo challenged with a hushed tone.

"Oh, is that all? I'm busy, so please don't bother me with such trivial things right now, Kinoshita-san," Shirayuki said passively.

"That's not all! A real teacher would never give this kind of assignment! And..." Ringo went on and on.

Shirayuki sighed. How could she get this girl to quiet down and let her get back to her job? "Right, right. You can be my pet then."

"What kind of nonsense-" Ringo began, but was interrupted by Shirayuki giving her a quick kiss. For once she was silent.

"Sensei! Are you serious about those essays?" a boy opened the door and asked.

"Of course! Please don't interrupt me while I'm having a moment with my pet."

"Huh?"

"Sorry if you're disappointed, but I've picked Kinoshita-san here to be my very own pet inside this classroom," Shirayuki said, embracing her.

"Please excuse the interruption!" the boy quickly closed the door.

"That- Teacher or student, that is definitely not appropriate here!" Shirayuki said loudly.

"Is that so?" Shirayuki feigned innocence. Of course, she had already guessed it wasn't. "Is it appropriate to raise your voice to a teacher?"

"No, but you aren't-"

"Now stop distracting me, Kinoshita-san, you know my true job here is to protect Souta-san," Shirayuki giggled before returning to the classroom.

Ringo sighed. She was right. And what was up with that "pet" thing? Some weird otherworldly custom? Ringo didn't want to even think about any of that, when the teacher wasn't Shirayuki, that is. Ringo now had a happy sigh as she remembered Shirayuki's lavender-scented perfume. Ug, what was she thinking? Shirayuki might be gorgeous, but she loved herself more than anyone else. It was school time, and Souta could be in danger now the same as any other time. Ringo also reentered the classroom.


End file.
